MLP FiM:Los Elementos de la Desarmonía
by Yukilila
Summary: Twilight y compañia reciben en Pony Ville a 6 ponis las cuales en secretos son los elementos de la desarmonia: Magia negra, Egoismo, Crueldad, Tristeza, Deshonestidad y Deslealtad.
1. Las Mane 6 de la Disarmonia

**COMENTARIO:**** Voy a poner unas cuantas imágenes de referencia :P, como aquí no permiten links, las imágenes son de deviantart, específicamente de mi cuenta ~Yukilila.**_  
_

_Los elementos de la Desarmonía _

_Era un día tranquilo en Pony Ville y todos estaban muy felices porque recientemente se había celebrado la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Candance, Twilight y compañía estaban en la luna de miel de los recién casados en una playa exclusiva de Ponymi._

_En otro lugar..._

**-¿Está todo listo?**- dijo una pony negra con una melena ondulada color azul marino con líneas amarillas y de ojos amarillos.

**-¡Esta todo listo, te lo he dicho como cincuenta veces!**- Dijo una pony blanca con melena rosada y de ojos verdes.

**-Me lo tendrás que decir las veces necesarias, solo confió en ti en ciertas ocasiones**- Dijo la pony negra.

**-¿Mañana partiremos a ese pueblecillo? ¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Pony vile?-** dijo otra pony totalmente blanca con mucha tristeza.

-**Se llama Pony Vile, vamos a ir a conocer a unas tales "Elementos de la Harmonía"-**Dijo la pony negra.

_Devuelta a Pony Ville..._

-**Princesa Candance, fue un gusto pasar su luna de miel con usted pero ya se tienen que ir**- Dijo Twilght.

-**No hay porque, adiós**- Dijo la princesa Candance.

Luego los casados se subieron al tren devuelta a Canterlot.

**-¡Fue la mejor luna de miel de todos los tiempos!**- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-¡De eso no hay duda, querida!-** Dijo Rarity.

Después de pasar un rato hablando sobre la luna de miel, todas se fueron a sus casas. Twilight estaba muy cansada y apenas llego a su casa fue a parar a su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. Pero al rato después ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde _seis ponys estaban arrebatándole los elementos a la princesa Celestia pero una de ellas se quedo atrás y ayudo a Twilight pero vino otra y golpeo a la pony_. Entonces Twilight despertó de golpe, también despertando a Spike.

**-Spike… ¡Tuve, al parecer, una visión del futuro**!- Dijo gritando la pony morada.

**-Debió solo ser una pesadilla, tranquilízate**- le dijo el pequeño dragón.

-**Pero… fue tan real…-**dijo Twilight.

La pony morada fue al mercado por unos cuantos vegetales, de paso ella se encontró con Fluttershy, la cual estaba muy animosa.

-¡**Hola, Twilight!- **Dijo la pony amarilla.

Pero Twilight no estaba muy animosa pues había tenido una mala noche. De repente hubo un gran alboroto en la estación de trenes, la pegaso y la unicornio fueron a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Eran seis ponys que se estaban mudando a Pony Ville.

-**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Dark Gloss y ellas son mis amigas-** dijo una unicornio negra con una melena corta de color azul marino con rayas amarillas y ojos de color ámbar, su Cutie Mark eran Tres estrellas de color rojo sangre.

-**Yo soy Broken Hearts-** dijo una unicornio blanca de melena rosado claro y de ojos verdes, su Cutie Mark era un corazón partido en dos. (http: /yukilila .deviantart .com / #/ d4ymo6i)

**-Yo soy Whity-** dijo una pegaso totalmente blanca, su pelo era muy largo (era una combinación del pelo de Fluttershy y Pinkamina Diana pie) y sus ojos eran celeste, no tenia Cutie Mark

**-Yo soy Royal Crown- **dijo una pony verde claro con ojos y melena café claro, su Cutie Mark era una Corona.

**-Yo soy Fine Flight- **dijo una pegaso de color piel con cabellos castaños, era realmente bella, sus ojos eran de color verde y su Cutie Mark era una luna creciente con un circulo pegado a la punta superior.

**-Y por último, yo soy Money Beauty- **Dijo una pony blanca con cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran de color celeste y su Cutie Mark era un $ con muchos brillos.

Pinkie Pie no dudo en ir a presentarse y darles la bienvenida pero la única que la recibió fue Dark Gloss. Con una mirada un poco enojada vio a las otras ponys.

-**¿Dónde queda nuestra casa?- **Dijo Dark Gloss.

-**Por aquí, síganme- **Dijo Twilight.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todas empezaron a reclamar menos Whity y Dark Gloss.

_**-**_**¡No!¡Yo ni loca entro a esa casa!-**Dijo Money Beauty.

-**¡****Gloss!¡Nos prometiste una casa elegante!¡No una pocilga!-**Dijo Royal Crown.

**-¡IIIIUUUU!¡QUE ASCO!¡QUE ASCO!- **Dijo Broken Hearts.

-**No pienso entrar esta demasiado oscuro- **Dijo Fine Flight.

Gloss de nuevo las miro con una mirada de enojo, pero luego se volteo a ver a Twilight.

-**Oye, ¿Me puedes ayudar a decir este hechizo?-** dijo la unicornio negra.

**-Si, claro...-** dijo Twilight con cierta extrañeza.**  
**

-**Зловещий**** дом, твоя хозяйка говорит вам, чтобы стать домом для принцессы!**- dijeron las dos unicornios al mismo tiempo. _(Si quieren saber que dice, vayan al traductor de google y pongan la frase para traducir de Ruso a Español)_

De repente la casa se convirtió en una mansión digna de una princesa, por dentro y por fuera.


	2. Mane 6 VS AntiMane 6 Parte 1

**COMENTARIO**: Gracias a las personas que me hicieron un nueva aqui y realmente pense que no recibiria ningun review en el primer capitulo de este fanfic. Muchas Gracias~

- **COMO HICISTE ESO!**-Dijo Twilight asombrada, mirando a Dark Gloss.  
-**En nuestra antigua ciudad, habia una gran biblioteca que tenia un libro con muchos hechizos-** dijo la pony negra.

Luego las siete ponys entraron y todas quedaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja menos Whity.

- **No estas fe...-** dijo Twilight pero Gloss no la dejo terminar.  
-**Twilight...Whity no es de las que se rien muy facilmente...Realemente desde que la conoci solamente la he visto reir una sola vez y fue cuando la conocí.**-dijo Gloss susurandole a Twilight.

Entonces Twilight se fue, un poco impactada por lo que le había dicho Gloss. "_ Porque Whity no... ríe?_" pensaba mientras iba a la biblioteca. Pero derrepente aparecio Pinkie Pie rebotando.

**- Hola Twilght!**- dijo alegremente la pony rosa.  
**-Hola, Pinkie...**- dijo un poco angustiada Twilight.  
**- Te pasa algo?**- Dijo Pinkie un poco preocupada.

Twilight le dijo lo de Whity y de su "falta" de felicidad, cuando termino Pinkie Pie se fue corriendo a ver a la famosa Whity. Cuando llego a la mansion toco la puerta y para suerte de ella, Whity le abrio:

**-Um... Que quieres?**- dijo la pony blanca con una cara muy triste.  
**-Vengo a darte una... FIESTA!**- dijo alegremente Pinkie.  
**- No!... Porfavor!**- dijo Whity, un poco preocupada.

Pinkie Pie como si no hubiera escuchado saco su ca on de fiestas y apunto a Whity la cual ya estaba muy asustada.  
Cuando ella iba disparar, algo levanto a Pinkie del suelo, era Dark Gloss.  
**- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?**- dijo furiosa la unicornio.  
-** Solo dandoles una fiesta de bienvenida-** dijo Pinkie alegremente.  
**- MIRA COMO DEJASTE A WHITY!-** dijo Gloss apuntando con su pezu a a Whity, la podre estaba petrificada como si estuviera en frente de sus peores temores.

**-No... yo no queria hacerle nada o...-** Dijo angustiada Pinkie pero derrepente Whity se puso a llorar freneticamente.

Dark Gloss solto a Pinkie y fue corriendo donde Whity, la consolo y se la llevo a la mansion. Pero antes de entrar Gloss miro a Pinkie con una mirada que le dec a "NO VUELVAS".

Pinkie Pie debastada su pelo se volvio liso y se fue corriendo a su casa, llorando por lo sucedido.

**-Traume a una pony... DE POR VIDA!**- decia la pony rosa llorando, hasat que entro Applejack, al mirar a la pony fue de inmediato a consolarla pero fue inutil. AJ llevo Pinkie Pie a al hospital ya que Pinkie Pie se estaba golpeando en la cabeza contra una pared y estaba sangrando mucho.  
**- Estara bien?-** Dijo muy preocupada AJ.  
**-Si, un tiempo más le daremos el Alta, pero Que sucedio?**- dijo el doctor.  
**-Realamente, no lo se, solo vi a Pinkie tirada en el suelo.**- dijo AJ.  
**-Debio ser algo muy impresionante para Pinkie como para dejarla ****así**-dijo el doctor pensativo.

Applejack se retiro y fue a la mansion de las seis ponys nuevas.

**- Hay alguien en casa?-**Dijo la pony anaranjada.  
**- No hay nadie!-** dijo un voz.  
**- Como no puede haber alguien?...Entonces... Quien me esta hablando?**-dijo AJ un poco confundida.  
**-Soy yo Beuty Money**-dijo una pony mientras sacaba la cabeza por una ventana.  
**- No te enseñaron a no mentir?**- dijo un poco enojada.  
**-Solo fue una broma, nada malo, fue una mentira blanca**- dijo la bella pony.

AJ un poco enojada se puso a discutir con Beuty por lo de Pinkie Pie y Whity.

-** MI WHITY HACIENDO LLORAR A OTRA PONY? WHITY!**-dijo bastante furiosa la pony blanca.  
**- Que pasa**?- dijo la pegaso, en sus ojos se podia notar un cierto temor.  
**-Ella dice que tu hicesiste llorar a una tal Pinkie Pie**- dijo Beuty pero al instante los ojos de Whity empezaron a mostrar un gran temor.  
**-LA...LA... PO-PO-NY-NY RO-RO-SADA?**- Dijo Whity tartamudeando y temblando en su mirada se veia una cierta aura de miedo extremo.

Luego de esto Whity se desmayo y las otras dos ponies se la llebaron al hospital, de casualidad pusieron a la pegaso blanca al lado de Pinkie. Tiempo despues Pinkie desperto y vi al lado a la pony que supuestamente traumo y a la unicornio negra que no conocia.

-**Vaya, Vaya... Mira quien despertó... La Pony rosada amante de las fiestas...-**dijo Dark Gloss, un poco enojada **-Lo siento mucho... No quise hacerle daño- **Dijo la pony rosada.  
**-No importa el daño ya estaba hecho-** dijo La unicornio  
**-¿Como que ya estaba hecho? **-dijo Pinkie un poco confundida.  
**-Te contare porque a Whity no le gustan las Fiestas**-dijo la Unicornio Negra.

**Continuara...**

**Yukilila: **_Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo realmente tenia muchas ideas pero ninguna encajaba ya que la mayoría en NSWF °/° y entonces me quede con la mega-dramática :D Espero que les haya gustado :3_


	3. Mane 6 VS AntiMane 6 Parte 2

Pinkie Pie no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Dark Gloss, nunca había conocido a alguien que no riera.

**-Todo empezó cuando la conocí...**-Dijo la unicornio.

_~Flash Back narrado por Dark Gloss~_

_Whity era un pony muy alegre, casi como tú. Ella no era de piel ni pelo blanco, era una pony de Piel color amarillo claro_  
_Casi blanco y era de pelo rubio, y sus ojos seguían siendo celestes._  
_Yo la conocí cuando era muy pequeña, ella siempre iba a la academia de unicornios porque su madre trabajaba ahí, ella era_ _amiga de todos y siempre estaba conociendo gente pero yo la conocí en un momento en el cual unos unicornios me estaban_ _quitando mí merienda..._

**-¡No! ¡Es toda la comida que tengo para hoy!-** dijo un pequeña unicornio de color azul marino. En nuestra antigua ciudad, pocas veces podías ver a una persona tan amable como Whity,  
**-HEY! Déjenla en paz!**- Dijo una pegaso amarilla. Los unicornios que molestaban a la unicornio se fueron corriendo con la merienda.  
**-¿Estas bien?**- Dijo la pegaso.  
**-Si, pero ellos se llevaron mi paquete de galletas... Y por eso otra vez tendré que pasar hambre...**-Dijo la Unicornio. _Cuando era pequeña, pocas veces no pasaba hambre, ya que estábamos siempre en una escases de alimentos._  
-**Toma este paquete-** Dijo la pegaso.  
**-Gracias pero no puedo quedármelo, es tu comida, pasaras hambre.-** Dijo la unicornio.

_Pero ella me dio una sonrisa y se presento. Así nos volvimos amigas, pero tiempo después todos estaban empezando a burlarse de ella ya que, Whity aun no conseguía su Cutie Mark. Un día cuando estábamos dirigiendo al baile de graduación, nos invitaron a estar en un show de talentos, Whity sin pensarlo dos veces acepto pero yo no quise. Después de muchos ponies, llego el turno de Whity pero se dio cuenta que ella no sabía en que era buena, pero por encontrar una pista vio su costado pero lo encontró en blanco y por accidente todos vieron esto, hubo un momento de silencio pero no duro mucho, de la nada todos empezaron a reír y burlarse porque ella era un "Costado en Blanco". Ella que tan traumada por esta humillación que de la nada ella perdió todo su color dejándola totalmente blanca pero por alguna extraña razón sus ojos quedaron._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

**-Por eso Whity no ríe-** Dijo con un tono serio Gloss.  
-**No lo sabía, pero ella podría intentar unirse a las CMC-** dijo Pinkie.  
**-¿CMC?¿Las Cutie Mark Crusaders?**- dijo un poco extrañada Gloss.

Pinkie Pie le explico sobre la idea pero Gloss se negó totalmente, Whity estaba demasiado grande para esas cosas. Al rato después vino una enfermera y le dijo a Gloss que se retirara.

_En otro lugar de Pony Ville..._

**-Ángel, por favor come-** Decía Fluttershy mientras trataba de dar de comer a su conejito, Ángel. Por ahí pasaba Broken Hearts con un pegaso bastante guapo al cual dejo llorando después de un charla, Fluttershy vio esta escena y fue directo a donde estaba Broken.  
**-Em...Señorita?-** dijo tímidamente la pegaso.  
**-¿Que quieres?**- le dijo la unicornio blanca entre risa.  
**-¿Sabe porque ese pegaso está llorando?-** dijo apuntando al pegaso.  
**-Claro que se, está llorando porque acabo de romper con el tras unos días de relación, no era bueno para mí**- dijo con arrogancia Broken  
**-Pero si yo conozco a ese pegaso! Es uno de los pegasos más amables que he conocido!**-Dijo con un poco de enojo, Fluttershy.

La unicornio y la pegaso empezaron a discutir acaloradamente mientras que Ángel miraba esta escena la cual nunca pensó que vería debido a la personalidad de su dueña. Después de un largo rato dejaron de discutir en la cual la ganadora fue Broken Hearts.

**-¡Nunca había conocido a un ser más despreciable, desconsiderado y egoísta en toda mi vida!**- grito Fluttershy mientras se alejaba volando.  
**-¡Y yo nunca había conocido a una pony tan débil y frágil como tú!**- le grito la unicornio a la pegaso.

Broken estaba tan enojada que lanzo un rayo al conejo de Fluttershy convirtiéndolo en un caracol, el cual de inmediato se convirtió en Conejo otra unicornio se fue frustrada pero al momento que vio a un pony macho se fue de inmediato a coquetear con él.

_Devuelta con Dark Gloss..._

La unicornio estaba muy cansada por lo cual se fue a su casa. Al llegar, se fue de inmediato a su habitación y se puso a hablar sola.

**-Por favor, dime de una vez donde esta Discord!-** Dijo enojada la unicornio.  
**-Статуи в саду фактические-** dijo una voz.  
**-...¿En el jardín de estatuas real?-** Dijo confundida Gloss.  
**-Да, я признаю сразу- **Dijo la misma voz  
**-Entonces mañana iré a verlo...¿Sabes cómo despertarlo?**- Dijo arreglando unas maletas.  
**-Заклинание воскрешения души-** dijo la misma voz otra vez.  
**-Entonces con ese hechizo...**-Dijo retirándose de la habitación.  
**-Увидимся позже-** Dijo la voz desvaneciéndose.

De repente entraron por la puerta principal: Fine Flight, Royal Crown, Broken Hearts, Whity y Beuty Money.

**-Chicas, arreglen sus maletas, iremos a visitar a Discord-** dijo entusiasmada Dark Gloss.  
**-¡¿AL AMO DISCORD?-** dijo casi gritando de la alegría Fine Flight.  
**-No lo vemos desde que esas "Elementos de la Harmonía" lo convirtieron en piedra por segunda vez-** dijo Whity.  
**-Al fin, podre ver de nuevo a ese maniático-** Dijo Beuty.  
**-¿Vamos a ir a despertarlo?**-dijo con una cierta sonrisa Broken.  
**-Sí, pero ¿Tienen sus elementos?**- dijo Gloss.  
**-Claro- **Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.  
**-Está bien, mañana en la mañana nos iremos al jardín de estatuas real**- dijo Gloss.

Todas se fueron a dormir ya que era muy tarde, menos Royal que salió a ver las estrellas pero de la nada apareció Rainbow Dash.  
**-Oye! Tú eres la nueva del pueblo ¿No?**- Dijo con una sonrisa Dashie.  
**-Si, soy yo. Pero para ti soy su Majestad-** Dijo Royal.  
**-¿Y por que debería decirle "Majestad"?**- Dijo la pegaso de forma burlesca.  
**-Es es porque soy una ex-miembro de la familia real y no preguntes el por qué de la "EX"**- dijo Royal mientras se retiraba a ir a dormir.  
**-Que antipática**_**-**_ Dijo Rainbow mientras se iba a toda velocidad.

_**Continuara...**_

_Espero que les haya gustado porque me costo hacerlo y sobre que algunas personas me dicen que son muy cortos es porque quiero que la historia vaya así. Ni más larga ni más Corta._


End file.
